Stubborn Woman
by artemis619
Summary: Robin was a stubborn woman, yes. But she was his stubborn woman.


"Robin?" Lon'qu walked into the tactician's tent only to see it empty. The myrmidon sighed in frustration. For the last week his new wife had been busy planning out strategies with Chrom, studying area maps, reading, training and basically keeping herself too busy to find time for her husband. And Lon'qu was becoming more and more irritated by it. True that she had a lot of responsibilities being the Shepherds tactician, however she tend to forgot that her husband needed her as well.

The myrmidon exited the tent back out into the camp where torches were being lit and campfires were being tended to in order to keep the camp illuminated as nighttime crept in. He looked around the site a bit in the hopes Robin would be walking around but he couldn't see any sign of her or her cloak. Lon'qu decided to head over to the dining tent thinking she might be eating there while also doing a bit of reading, but was disappointed to see only Stahl and Gaius eating sweets together.

"Hey." He called out and the two stopped to look over at him. "Have any of you seen Robin?"

"No." Stahl shrugged after swallowing his food. "I haven't seen her all night."

"Same." Gaius added as he ate another piece of cake. "Maybe she's at the medical tent. Bubbles did like to check on the injured."

Lon'qu simply nodded before deciding to head to the medical tent. He had just gotten there when he saw Libra walk out. "Libra." Lon'qu called out to the war monk who smiled serenely.

"Yes Lon'qu, what may I do for you?" He asked in his effeminate voice.

"Is Robin in there?"

"Hm… no. In fact I haven't seen her there for a few days and I don't get much free time outside of the tent. Sorry."

Walking away with a grunt Lon'qu could feel his agitation rising slowly. Where the hell was she? After a bit of walking around the camp again the myrmidon finally saw someone who would most likely have a better idea of where his wife was more than anyone. "Chrom!"

The blue haired prince turned around with maps and books in his arms as the myrmidon came walking over to him. "Sorry Lon'qu, I don't have any time to talk." Chrom apologized. "Robin wants me to study these maps for our march tomorrow."

"That's what I'm here about." Lon'qu said. "I'm looking for Robin, have you seen her recently? And do not say she's at the medical or dining tents, I've already looked."

Chrom thought for a moment before shrugging slightly. "Have you tried the training grounds? She's sometimes there training or reading." Of course!

"Right. I'll search there then." Lon'qu nodded to the prince before heading towards the desired location.

The training grounds were bare and deserted in the late night hours, not a soul could be seen doing training drills or combat formations. However, in a short distance Lon'qu could see what looked like a dim candle burning. Walking firmly to the source, the myrmidon could see his wife in her usual tactician's cloak asleep on the ground with her back against a tree; an open book lay on her lap while the candle Lon'qu had see was slowly shrinking and threatened to go out at any moment.

Crouching down, Lon'qu looked at his sleeping wife's face, her dark brown ponytail illuminated by the candle light. He smiled softly as he watched her breathe steadily in and out before pushing her bangs to the side slightly. Blowing out the candle, Lon'qu gently lifted his wife into his arms as she gave a soft moan in her sleep. Holding the candle in his hand while still carrying Robin, he began to head back to camp, ignoring any looks he received from his fellow Shepherds.

When he made it to Robin's tent he carefully set her down onto her cot before marking the spot in the book she was reading and placing it, along with the candle, on her desk. Robin mumbled a bit in her sleep before opening her eyes to see she was in her tent. Confused, she sat up and squinted to get a look at the moving figure before groggily saying "Lon'qu?"

Lon'qu turned around and walked over to the cot and sat on the edge. "Go back to sleep Robin." He ordered gently.

Robin rubbed her eyes again and began to protest. "No, I need to get back to reading some of the maps of this area for tomorrows-"

"It can wait." He interrupted. "You're exhausted and need sleep. Don't push yourself."

"But Chrom-"

"Robin." Lon'qu placed his hands on his wife's shoulders and looked at her seriously. "You need the rest. Chrom and everything else can wait." Robin puffed her cheeks out in defiance at her husband, who sighed. "You stubborn woman." Then he cupped her face and pulled her into a gentle kiss, catching her off guard at the sudden action. It wasn't like Lon'qu to do something like that.

When the kissed stopped Robin sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll go to sleep… but only if you cuddle with me."

"Wh-what?" The myrmidon's face turned red at the suggestion. "Why would you suggest such a thing?"

"Because we're married now stupid!" Robin giggled as she wrapped her arms around his waist, bringing her face very close to his. "And I won't go to sleep unless we do."

Lon'qu could feel his face getting hotter the closer his wife got to him. He was almost tempted to just leave then and there, however at the mention of her not going to sleep unless they cuddled he gave an exasperated groan before wrapping his arms around her own waist and laying down on the bed. Robin giggled as she brought her head closer to her husband's chest where she could easily hear his heartbeat. Lon'qu however felt himself going red before giving in and resting his head on top of hers.

"You are a very frustrating woman."

"I know."

"And annoying."

"I'm aware."

"And very, _very_ stubborn."

"I love you too Lon'qu."

The myrmidon lay in silence with his wife still in his arms, listening to her breathing until it became slow and steady indicating she had fallen asleep. Looking down at her sleeping face he couldn't help but give the tiniest smile before kissing the top of her head and pulled her closer to his body protectively.

Robin was a stubborn woman, yes. But she was _his_ stubborn woman.


End file.
